the gun
by Mystyrious Writer
Summary: this is my first FanFic so go easy on me and i hope you like. Summary inside! Edited, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first FanFic. So yea please be nice and everything.**

**This is what I think should have happened at the gun seen.**

**Summary: Ed is fighting Scar and Winry over hears him talking/fighting with him. What will she do when she hears something she shouldn't? What will Ed do?**

"Ed…stop! Don-" Al said in his metallic voice, being the suit of armor he is.

"No he needs to know what he has done!" Ed said with pure rage in his voice.

"But Win-" he was cut off by scar taking another shot at Ed, but he dogged it.

"Do you remember the doctors in the Ishbalan war? You know the ones that you killed! Huh. DO YOU?! Well there names where the Rockbell's and they had a daughter waiting for them to come home, but you didn't care did you!"

"Ed…" said a girl with blue eyes and long, light blonde hair. "You mean this is the man that killed them… this is that monster!" she said as her legs wouldn't hold her anymore.

"Great now look at what you have done Ed!" Al said pointing toward their childhood friend, Winry Rockbell.

"W-Winry what a-are you doing h-here?" Edward stuttered in fear. His eyes going from Scar to Winry and back.

"H-how could you…" She said in a whisper. "HOW COULD YOU! ALL THEY WHERE DOING WAS HELPING YOUR PEOPLE AND YOU KILLED THEM! HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed with hot wet tears of rage sliding down her face. She found her hand holding a gun from the dead military personnel and aiming it at the Ishbalan that killed her parents and was trying to kill her only remaining family, besides den and granny.

"I did what I did and I can't take it back. Go ahead and take the shot, but it will be gods will." Scar said with no regret shown in his eyes.

"Winry don't, you can't…" Ed yelled and she looked over to him and saw for the first time since they were little **fear** in his eyes.

Just then Scar went for Winry, but Ed jumped in the way. Frozen remembering what his brother did for him, Scar was hit with a big stone fist and he ran, Al tailing close behind.

Winry was surprised to open her eyes and see Ed's chest. She looked up into his golden eyes no longer with fear, but care with his long gold hair covering part of one eye. Her face wet with tears that was soon wiped away by Edward's human hand and the other was rubbing her back as she cried a little more. Soon she stopped crying, feeling safe in Ed's arms as he was whispering comforting words in her ear. Taking the gun out of her hands, unloading it, and throwing it away from them.

"Win, you feeling better?" he said as he placed his jacket over her.

"Yea I think so…" she said trailing off. She wanted to tell him so bad about her feelings for him, yet she was too scared to try. Edward unknown to his own feelings, he felt the same way as she did for him, except he would oppose to what any living thing would say about it.

He closed his eyes and sighed." What am I going to do with you?" Opening his eyes to realize her face was coming closer to his. He had a big blush on his face his heart stated to beat faster and faster. "What are you-" but he was cut off as her soft warm lips met his and his eyes went wider and his blush deepened.

When she pulled away she saw the look on his face, she giggled because she knew this was his _and_ her first kiss. "Sorry, I just th-" but she was cut off by _him_ this time and it was _her_ turn to blush slowly closing her eyes.

As he was about to pull away he felt her hand on the back of his head and slowly put his hands on her sides. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"God, you are so beautiful." Ed said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Ed I-I l-love you" she said smiling, and she swore she could hear a faint "I love you, too."

"I have to go help Al. We should talk about this later." He said, wiping away a tear starting to come down her face and kissing her forehead.

"Ok." she said quietly. "Be safe" she said as tears slid down her face as the rest of the military back-up Edward asked for arrived and Ed told them to take her to his hotel room while running in the direction the smoke was coming form.

**So that is it for now I don't know what to right for the next chapter suggestions taken R&R**

**~Mysterious Writer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is chapter 2 of the gun. Where Winry and Edward need to talk about what happened earlier that day. Hope you enjoy.**

"I will be at the library if you need me." Al said leaving the room making it more uncomfortable between the two teens. So to pass the time Winry was fixing Ed's arm and leg.

"Win, listen about the Scar thing I'm sorry" Edward said as he was lying there while Winry worked on his automail leg.

"Why are you sorry?" Winry asked confused, wanting to kiss him. "I thought you were in love me?"

"I do, but that is not what I mean." He said sitting up on his elbows. "I mean not telling you about him killing your parents!" he felt ashamed when he said; Winry stopped working on his automail and stood up. "Winry I'm sor-" but Winry cut him off.

"It's ok Ed you thought it was the right thing to do, I understand." She said getting closer to him, and making him blush a little as she wiped a bleeding cut on his forehead with the rag she had in her pocket.

"Really? You don't mind?" Ed was a little relieved to hear that, but none the less he still felt upset with himself for not telling her. He was still blushing big time as she still was getting closer to him. Her face was now only a few inches away and he was up against a wall. "Winry Al should be coming home soon and my leg still needs fixed."

"Al will be gone for a little while longer I am having him pick up ingredients for my pie and dinner and I finished your leg a while ago." She said sitting down next to him and closed the distance between their faces.

Edward, deeply in love with his childhood friend, returned the kiss moving her to his lap. "How can you do this to me?"

"Do what? This." She said trailing her fingers down his chest and stopping in the middle of his abs. he shivered letting out a big sigh.

"E-exactly!" he said stuttering under her touch. "It is so unfair, but feels so peaceful."

"I don't know Ed. I don't know." She said kissing him again.

**Ok so there is chapter two I hope you liked it I am writing another story and it is pretty good so says my sister but it is really interesting. R&R**

**~Mysterious Writer**


End file.
